Be Gentle
by SilentQuill23
Summary: Yako, coming home from school, finds an unexpected visitor in her bedroom. Rated T For adult-ish themes. NeuroxYako Better version coming soon!


"What a day. Two tests and a project" Yako hadn't gotten much sleep last night. She kept hearing

noises and despite her effort to calm herself, she remained scared all night. She walked to her bedroom

hoping for a nap before she had to go to the office. Yako's hand flipped on the light. She gasped. "I've

been waiting for you" a voice called from a corner of her room. "Oh, Neuro it's just you. I'm not late to

the office. I always come home first to-" She was cut short "No. There will be no office today" "A day

off? You don't give days off. You won't, you can't, you have to feed your hunger for mysteries." "I have

a different hunger today." Yako was thoroughly confused. "I thought you only ate mysteries, what else

can you be hungry fo-Neuro…what are you doing?" Neuro had stepped closer. _Oh no_ she thought

_hunger…__hunger…does he eat humans!?_ Yako tried to turn away, but Neuro grabbed her wrist. "Wait,

you can't, I…I don't taste good at all, I wouldn't be the least bit satisfying" Yako's mind raced, trying to

think how to keep from getting eaten. "Mmm, I bet you would be" Neuro pulled on Yako's captive wrist

so that his face was mere inches from hers. "Neuro…if you eat me, there will be no one to find you

mysteries" Yako heard a low laugh. "Eat you…I wouldn't want to do that" Neuro purred in Yako's ear.

"What, but you said you were hungry, you came to my house, you're not hungry for me?" "Oh, my dear,

I'm hungry for you. Very hungry. Hungry in a very human way" _he's not__ going to__ eat me, gosh I'm _

_relie__…__did he just say 'dear'? I thought I was still a wood louse…__ wait hungry in a human way…_ Yako's

mind raced once again to find an explanation, and then stopped abruptly as his intentions were made

clear to her. But no he couldn't want that. He was a demon. She was his slave. It didn't fit. Neuro

seemed to read her mind. "I've lived five-thousand years and have never seen someone as attractive as

you" Yako blushed at the compliment before it registered what he said. "Neuro what are you saying?

I'm just a human" "No. You're much more than that. I've never felt a hunger this strong before.

Especially not this kind." This was not at all like Neuro. What was he saying? He must be joking. But

just as Yako thought that, Neuro took Yako's chin in his hand and pressed his lips to hers. Yako tensed,

she was frozen. Unsure if she could even move. His lips were gentle, yet firm against hers. She didn't

know what to do. Neuro was kissing her. A rush of emotion flooded though her. She felt fear. If she

pulled away he may be angry and hurt her. She felt anger. Why was Neuro doing this to her! Then she

felt uncertainty wind its way up through her tangled emotions. She couldn't lie to

herself. She cared for Neuro and had even begun imagining what it would be like for him to care about

her back but this was all too sudden. She never dared dream he would ever even hold her "don't deny

me what I've waited thousands of years to have" Her pushed her against the wall, one arm around her

waist, the other pressed against the wall. "N-Neuro, wait…" "Why? I've waited so long already." The

arm around her waist moved slowly to the small of her back, pushing her so her body arched against his.

She felt a shudder, not hers though. "Why are you doing this?" Yako's voice was so small, scared. "I've

already told you" Neuro spun her around so she was leaning against her desk. "I never knew I could feel

this way. Never knew I could be so drawn in by such…such beauty" "Beauty? You can't mean me."

Yako's heart felt tight and weighted "There's nothing beautiful about me, I'm just so plain." "On the

contrary. Your large, beckoning eyes, that tasty looking mouth, and that vulnerable little frame of yours,

they're…all so…," Neuro slid his mouth to just above her earlobe as the next word came out as a low

growl, "enticing." It was Yako's turn to shudder. But the spell broke as soon as it came on. She tried to

pull away, but Neuro's grip was tight on her as her nipped at her ear. "Neuro, you can't…" his reply was

a soft "mmm" as she felt the weight of Neuro's hips press against her. He was peppering her neck with

soft, warm kisses. She was leaning back against the desk her arms stretched straight behind her to

support herself. She was losing. Deep down in Yako something stirred, smiling at the sudden closeness.

_Go ahead_ it said_ don't lie, you've wanted to be with him since you saw__those strong arms, those strong _

_hands_ Arms…hands…Yako rose slowly to awareness…arms….hands, his arms, his hands, the fingers

connected to those strong hands…they were slowly peeling away the buttons on Yako's shirt. _When had _

_he__ taken her sweater off__? Why hadn't she noticed?_ This brought her to her senses, "What are you

doing N-agh!" Neuro slid his solid thigh in between her own thighs, teasing the area that was slowly

heating up with his every touch. Yako's white shirt floated to the floor. And there it was again. That

voice deep inside Yako. _This may be your only chance, and he's so open, so unguarded_. For the first

time she reached out to touch him. Her shaking hands stopped only for a second before reaching into

his suit coat, drifting over his heaving chest and grasping his shoulders so she could slide the coat off.

Neuro's kisses moved back to Yako's mouth, but this time, she did not freeze. She moved her lips to

meet his. The kisses were slow, playful at first but then Neuro grew more feverish. His tongue slipped

along her bottom lip. More out of instinct than anything, Yako parted her lips to allow Neuro to kiss her

more deeply. _Why am I doing this?_ Yako's mind was a mess. _ How do I know what to do? I've never _

_even__ kissed a boy. A boy…but Neuro's not a boy. He's a man. Man…who's probably had his way with _

_countless__ women…_ the thought stung Yako. She didn't know why. She broke the kiss, only now realizing

their tongues had twined together and were slipping rhythmically past each other. Not realizing she

had stopped for a reason, Neuro moved his kisses to her right shoulder, pushing away the strap that

clung there. "Uh, N-Neuro, wait" He only smiled as he pulled his lip across her bare collar bone to kiss

the hollow at the base of her neck. "No…no" she breathed "Neuro I…have you…" "Hmm?"

Neuro growled as he moved once more to her shoulder, only it was her left one this time. "Have

you…how many women have you been with?" The words came out in an unattractive jumble and Yako

immediately noticed the flush creeping up her cheeks at the embarrassing outburst. But Neuro payed

no mind. "I've told you. I've never felt this way. This urge. This…need" The word sent a shiver up

Yako's spine. "Five-thousand years and you haven't been with a woman?" Yako wondered why he

would want her. And not some other woman. She wasn't even a woman, still a girl in many respects.

"Never" he purred, bringing his devastatingly mesmerizing eyes level with hers "does that disappoint

you?" The side of his mouth curved up into a mischievous smile. Somehow she knew he was telling the

truth. He never lied to her. Even if it was because he was being honest to be mean, he never lied to

her. "No, I just…it's…"but her thoughts were a jumble again. _He's never been with another woman…_

then the voice founds it way up again _you'll__ be his first. Show him what a woman can do, show him it _

_was__ worth the wait._ A slight tinge of pain shot up Yako's back as she was trying to support his weight

and hers while still standing, butt against the side of her desk. Wait? Where were her arms? She found

them, pulling open the last button on Neuro's white dress shirt. When had she undone all those

buttons? Her lips moved away from his, taking in a short gasp of air. When had they started kissing

again? Her mind raced. Why was her body so willing to do things her mind wasn't? Neuro shrugged

out of the white dress shirt as Yako took her breath. His arms then circled around her slowly shaking

thighs pulling them around his waist, Yako saw his eyes close at the feeling, and carried her to the bed.

At that moment Yako realized exactly how compromised she was. She had no shirt on and her bra

straps hung loosely around her arms where Neuro had pushed them to. Neuro still had an undershirt on

but, through the thin material, Yako could see every outline of his abs, that hard, toned chest. Heat

pooled

low in Yako's stomach as she took the sight of him in. His hand pushed her gently back on the bed as he

kneeled above her, and then lowered his mouth to her ear. "I can smell it you know. Smell the way you

feel right now. It's coming off you in waves and it's nothing short of," Neuro closed his eyes and

breathed in, "intoxicating." Yako knew exactly what he was talking about. He could smell fear, guilt, all

kinds of emotions, why wouldn't he be able to smell this most compromising smell? Arousal. Blush

flooded her cheeks again. Without fully realizing it, Yako's hands reached up once again to remove

Neuro's undershirt. It was tucked halfway in and she had to brush her hand across those beautiful

indents at the bottom of his hips to loosen the shirt enough to free it. He groaned softly at that intimate

touch. In one fluid motion, she slid the shirt over his head. _WHAT AM I DOING!? We can't do this! _ She

felt the voice deep inside her muddle her sense of right and wrong again as it purred,_ oh yes, yes you _

_can_ And as she looked at the figure kneeling above her another piece of her resolve fell away. He was

perfect, as if sculpted from stone by a master artisan. As Yako's gaze moved up and down Neuro's

torso, Neuro slid his hands under her back so that it arched up, giving him room to undo the fasteners

on Yako's bra. "Neuro…P-please" his hands slipped back into view. He curled his index finger under the

thin lace that connected the two cups and slowly pulled it away. There she was. Lying bare from the

waist up in front of Neuro, the man she wasn't quite sure how she felt about. Neuro's moved his mouth

down to softly touch the skin in the valley between Yako's breasts. She shivered as he moved his kisses

and hand to the newly bare breasts. "Wait, I…we can't do this," she moved to cover herself but Neuro

batted her hands away, gently teasing her with his teeth and tongue, another shiver. "N-neuro," her

voice quavered, "It's wrong…" At that, Neuro slid his body slightly back so he could rest his weight on

her. Yako gasped as a sudden shot of lightning ran through her body. That first second of the contact

between his bare skin and hers seemed to tweak every nerve in her body. Neuro's mouth was at her ear

again, "it would be wrong not to." The voice inside Yako spoke again as her resolve broke a little more

_he's__ right. To waste this would be wrong, so very wrong_. Her hands, she was moving her hands up to

Neuros pants, slowly unbuttoning them and pulling at the zipper. She felt a hard pressure on her thigh

that subsided when Neuro kneeled back up again. Yako blushed. She saw what had been causing the

pain and though she tried to stop, her eyes kept darting back to the long lump in Neuros pants. Neuro's

mouth was back on hers, tugging at her lips with his teeth. Her thoughts were a jumble as she floated

along with the sensation. Neuro is really here…here with me…in my bedroom…alone in a room…with

Neuro…it felt good to bad…bad…no…she was being bad, wrong, this isn't right! She came out of her

reverie at that last thought. Neuro's attention had moved to her torso after she, as she fuzzily recalled,

removed his suit pants. She couldn't find the words to stop him. Her mind hid those words from her.

She didn't even know where her mouth was. All she knew that though this was wrong, but that she was

enjoying it so much. A hand was at her waist, it tugged at the zipper on the side of her skirt while

another hand lifted her just enough to slide the skirt out from under her. Those hands were Neuros and

Yako loved the way they felt on her skin. The voice was so loud this time, Yako was sure Neuro could

hear it. _Go. Take what's yours. Don't just lay there! Make him want you, make him beg! _ Yako heard a

soft mewl escape from her lips as Neuros caressing lips moved along her stomach and her hips bucked

unexpectedly under his. "Those sounds are driving me wild, Yako." Yako must have been making more

noise than she realized. 'Wild…' she thought 'wild…" Neuro had sat up again spreading her legs farther

apart with his knee 'wild is good for Neuro…' Yako caught him gazing longingly between her legs as his

hands traced a path down her hips 'wild is good…no, bad…wild is bad! I can't do this! This will ruin

everything!' Neuros strong hands looped under each side of her underwear, the skin of his knuckles

tickling her as they touched, his fingertips slipped inside the underwear, teasing her. Her hips bucked

unintentionally under his touch again. 'I care about him. I don't want to ruin anything. He'll think me

still a child,

an ugly, inexperienced child' The looped hands pulled down on the cloth they held, pulled the

underwear down to her knees, past her calves, and off onto the floor. 'I have to stop this before I

embarrass myself, he can't really want me, and I'll look like such a fool to have fallen for it.' Yako

followed Neuros hands with her eyes as they slid off his underwear too. Yakos gasp was audible. His

body was amazing 'amazing' she thought 'amazing…and I'm so ordinary. Even if he had wanted me at

first, after seeing my body, he won't want anything to do with me. This is wrong. So wrong…' Neuro

slid backward, moving his weight just right, positioning himself just right. "No, this can't go on. I have to

stop this. He may be stronger than I am, and even if he takes me by force, I'll know I tried to stop it.

Quick before he goes any further. Quick!' She opened her mouth to stop Neuro but noticed something.

He had already stopped. No more kissing, touching, pulling, sliding. He was looking deeply into her

eyes. His expression had changed from one of conquest to a look of tortured pleading. "Neuro, I…" He

quieted her with a solemn look. "Yako, though it may not seem like it, I care for you, I care about you. I

worry when you're away. I can only relax when I know you are with me, safe." Was this Neuro

speaking? Never had such kind words come from his mouth. But she felt the truth in his words. She

remembered the feelings of being watched she always had. 'Was that him watching over me?' She

recalled those noises in the night. 'Was he keeping me safe?' "I want you so much right now, as I always

have. I've waited so long for this and it's not something I want to take. I want it to be given to me." His

mouth was heartbreaking, curved into that uncertain pleading smile. He looked so stunning, so virile,

and yet so utterly defenseless. Yako could almost feel the last piece of her resolve fall away, the voice

inside her panting. She couldn't refuse him now. He'd asked her and Yako realized that that was all she

really wanted. She knew she wanted him as much as her wanted her. He'd asked for her permission

and she knew that if she said no, he wouldn't take her by force anyway. At that moment she knew he

would have left and never spoken of doing this again. She couldn't deny him now, not now that she'd

heard those words. Yako reached her arms out and snaked them around Neuro's neck, her hands

cradling his head, pulling his face next to her mouth. She turned his head so she could whisper in his

ear. "Be gentle."

(a/n: Ok, so I had planned on Yako protesting more. When it came time to put my thoughts down though, I just couldn't seem to make it seem right. I also wanted to put mor description in there maybe about the way he played with her hair or how his kisses felt, but it already seemed too wordy. Also, sorry for mushy-gushy Neuro. I didn't plan that either but although it doesn't quite fit his character, it seemed to work with this scene. Plus I feel slightly bad for leaving the end hanging, but I ended there for many reasons. One, to me a sex scene between Neuro and Yako would be very heated as Neuro is a demon and Yako seems like the type that can be very passionate so I didn't want to ruin the gentle, uncertain feel of the story. Two, still being a virgin, I don't believe I could write a sex scene and do it justice. Yah people write them all the time because everyone knows the actions of sex but when I write I love to use the characters feeling in the writing. So I couldn't write down feeling I didn't know about and make it sound natural. Three, personally the idea of myself describing a scene filled with words like 'tight, hot, wet, pounding, pumping, hard' seemed strange and slightly gross. I am not my any means immature, nor am I a prude but I don't feel quite right writing those things. There are a few other reasons but they are insignificant and I fear you are probably drooling all over your keyboards in absolute boredom. Hope you enjoyed. Not that it's an excuse to the fact that after you read this you decide you've wasted precious minutes of your life reading this and you want to slam your face into the keyboard, but this is my first fan-fic. )


End file.
